The Fireworks- The Son of Hermes (A Jace and Serena Story) Part One
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: It's Jace and Serena's first date. Finally. And where else to go but the fireworks on the beach? Sounds perfect, but not when Hera barges in and hits them with a Great Prophecy. Jace and Serena are one of the three to complete it, but who is the third? There is one exception as to who can be the hero- he is a Son of Hermes. Better than it sounds! Please read :)


** Note: Read "Dragon's Fury" Parts One & Two to fully understand the story! THX!**

**THE FIREWORKS PART ONE- THE SON OF HERMES**

**Chapter 1- Serena**

See, The fireworks is the most epic, romantic dating event ever. And who got asked by Jace? ME!

That night, i go into my cabin, shreiking with excitement. My half sister, Kellie, aproaches me by saying,"Give up Jace Now."

"What!" i say quite puzzled. "He's Mine!" she says.

Appearantly, EVERY girl loves Jace, he's the son of Zeus and cute, whats more than you can ask for? Blonde hair, and brown eyes, Im In Loveee!

"He asked me to fireworks, and kissed me 4 times." i smirk. Her jaw drops. "Go Away." she says running to her bed, but winking as she left the room.

*_THE NEXT DAY...*_

I wake up, and put on a white v-neck and jean shorts. Kellie is already gone. Thank Gods. I walk outside the iris cabin and no one is around. Its like quiet here...I walk to the fire and no one is there. I look around. I mumble,"Thanks Guys for making this a GREAT 16th birthday.." i sigh.

Then all of a sudden, Jace, Mark, Kellie, Zac (what he was doing there... text talk: Idk), Taylor, Cassie, and Axel, Yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!"

I was stunned, I was pretty sure my face was bright red. I cover my mouth with my hands, and say,"Thank You!" i take my hands off my mouth.

Jace walks over to me. He kisses me, in front of everyone. Those Dozens of Seconds felt like nothing else pulls back and i smile. "Happy Birthday Beautiful." He says. I blush like crazy,"Thank You!" i say with a huge grin on my face. "I love you!" i say, smiling.

"Love you too" Jace says back. Best. Birthday. Ever. Or was it really?

**Chapter 2- Jace**

The fireworks were not my best experience ever. Of course it was awesome to be with Serena, but I prefer my dates uninterrupted.

It started out really nice, we settled on a picnic blanket on the Fireworks Beach. (Gee, wonder why they call it that? ^sarcasm^) Serena brought a basket full of sandwiches, (which was completely unnecessary and she did not have to do that for me) and she looked stunning. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail so I could really see her face. Dark eyes and a smile that sparkled without makeup.

"This is going to be so cool," I told her.

"You got that right. Seriously, I've lived at Camp Half Blood since I was ten and I've never seen this before!" Serena said.

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Never had a date."

Then it hit me. Duh, I've had ten million girlfriends who have always gone to the fireworks with me. I didn't even really know Serena existed until about a year ago. She had always been too perfect for me, but during the quest for the dragon I'd really started to know her.

The fireworks started. At first, I was excited. The colorful blasts were gorgeous in every way. Then, _she _showed up.

It was Hera. We all thought it was part of the show, because Hera knew how to make an entrance. colorful sparks and smoke flew from the sky, it was majestic yet terrifying at the same time.

"Jace Green, Serena Harris, and the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I must speak with you at once!" Hera's voice sounded pleasant, but stern. I knew trouble was up. Hera never liked the sons of Zeus.

Me, Serena, and Rachel followed Hera to the side as the magical fireworks continued. Seriously? I began to think. Why us?

Rachel looked nervous. She had been, after all, the oracle since she was fifteen. She'd known the all time hero Percy Jackson, who EVERYONE wants to be like. Even I did, and I wanted Serena to be my Annabeth. Anyways, Rachel was about 35 now, but she still held the spunky spirit from the long ago stories.

"Jace, you and Serena aren't like normal demigods, and neither is one more hero at camp. I know a demigod like this when I see one, especially you, Jace Green" Hera said. I wanted to punch Her Highness' godly face about then.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean? Not another Great-" Then the oracle's eyes rolled back and green mist swirled around her.

"_Three Great Heroes hold the bolt_

_To save Olympus, or to revolt_

_The thief, the rainbow, and the storm_

_Will save the goddess to be reborn"_

Rachel stopped fuming.

"Yes, another Great Prophecy," Hera finished. "And the third hero is a Son of Hermes."

**Chapter 3- Serena**

My Mind freezes, I can't think straight.

"Thats-Thats a lot to take in.." i say shaking. No one replys. Everyone just quiet. All the couples staring at me and Jace. The world couldn't be so horrible right now.

"Who can it be..." Jace says nervous as well. "Whos '_The Thief?_ Obviously you're the rainbow, and I'm the storm,'" Jace says, puzzled.

Everyone was eyeing Jace and I. '_Pressure...'_ I think.

Axel walks over to us.

"Who's 'The Theif'?" he says as puzzled as us. We don't reply. All that we know is that **HERA INTERUPTED MY DATE! **I was on a rage. My first _REAL_ date and Hera just messed it up.

Jace turned to me and says,"The Thief, The Thief..."

I shrug,"I really don't know who 'The Thief' is. I mean-Theres 1,000,000's of Thieves out there!"

"I know-I know..." Jace says shaking his head. I could tell he was stressed.

"Jace, Everything is going to be okay, i promise."

He turns towards me and says,"Hera Messed up My _Best Date Ever, I may never have a better date."__  
_

I frown at that comment, I mean he said 'My Best Date'!  Why Did Hera PICK US OUT OF EVERY DEMIGOD!

An idea pops into my head...

"Jace..." i say, uneasy,"'_The Thief' means A Son Of Hermes."_

**Chapter 4- Jace**

Oh.

The Son of Hermes.

A thief.

I couldn't even think of who it might be. Trevor? Yes, Trevor would be awesome. But he is so unlike Hermes. Well, the thief aspect of him, really. Could it be Daniel? He was always getting into trouble. But a troublemaker was the last thing we needed for a Great Prophecy that could save Olympus.

Plus, I was starting to get mad at the gods. I mean during our date? Really? Maybe the next day could have been better, but no, Hera HAD to make a big scene in front of everybody about three 'special' demigods. Gods can be so annoying, but I would never say that to their faces.

Serena turned towards me. "It could be anyone out of the Hermes cabin, Jace. Or maybe they haven't even arrived at camp yet." Her words were ominous on the moonlit beach. Waves suddenly seemed to crash louder, as if warning of times ahead. One thing for sure, I hated water. Maybe that's because of my uncle Poseidon and Dad not really getting along, but for sure, drowning was more terrifying to me than any prophecy. Sorry... getting off topic here.

Hera straightened herself, as if she wasn't tall enough already. "I'm afraid my husband cuts our time short," she began, she said 'husband' like it was her trophy. "Jonathan Green, I don't normally get along with my stepchildren, and I don't like you any more than I do to any of your _other_ step siblings-" she looked at Mark. He tensed. "-but I'll have to tolerate you. Do Not make my kingdom fall." Another whiff of rainbow sparks and smoke, and Your Majesty of Date Ruining was gone. As if right on cue, Tyler the Saytr (I know it kind of rhymes) came running in with news.

"The... hellhound... tried to kill him, came close too, but he's in the infirmary now. Not that this is as relevant... he- his dad claimed him when he stepped in the boundary." Tyler panted.

"Who got claimed? Where is he? _Who_ is he? And Where's Chiron?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked, her fiery hair was somewhat welcoming in the dark of the camp.

"His name... Is Drake Kanister," Tyler gasped.

"And his father, his father is Hermes."

**END OF PART ONE**

Please Write a Review with Constructive Criticism!


End file.
